


The Profiler, The Lieutenant, His Ex lover and The Criminal

by Hyliangirl19



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyliangirl19/pseuds/Hyliangirl19
Summary: The Ex-girlfriend of a Profiler for the NYPD gets raped but with Malcolm Bright on the case he won't rest until her rapist is caught little did he know that he would be taking a journey down memory lane with this case.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Reader
Kudos: 11





	The Profiler, The Lieutenant, His Ex lover and The Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> It's so hard to write an accurate crime fan fiction without thinking of Criminal Minds or any other crime drama's I am trying to make this as accurate as it can be but it is a challenge I will try though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Criminal Profiler Malcolm Bright finds the uncoscious body of his ex girlfriend.

Malcolm Bright always had Y/N she had been there for him since University, The two of you were inseparable from each other if there was a day that he didn't call you usually you would be the one to call him to check on him. You always came over to comfort Malcolm especially since after that whole ordeal had happened, over the years of you being around him the two of you admitted your feelings for one another and became a couple, but lately you weren't feeling happy with your relationship with him the two of you constantly getting into arguments over petty things. Malcolm was always accusing you of cheating or looking at some other guy on the street, it had been stressful to the point where you sometimes walked out of his loft angry and frustrated. Shortly after your arguments you had decided to end the relationship and moved out of his loft and moved into your own place, but little did you know his tremors and dreams were starting to become worse, he often dreamt about you with another man or you married happily to another man who you had kids with. 

Y/N, however, was getting her lunch you had started to drink copious amounts of tea and coffee to keep yourself awake since work was piling up every day but you were used to this it happened every month seeing as you were a Talent Agent for Newsmax Media, Inc. You also had been getting more invested in your job it was starting to become your life now you had barely gone out with friends and you hadn't seen your parents for quite a while now. On your office desk, there were lots of cups of coffee considering you had to keep yourself awake plus on top of that you couldn't sleep because whenever you tried to get even a wink of sleep your phone would go off dark circles had developed under your eyes and your skin pale your body had also become tired but you didn't let that get in the way of your work.

The days passed by quickly and turned into 10 years the autumn days had turned into cold winter days, snow began to cover the ground and before you knew it people were doing their Christmas shopping.

You, however, sat there at your desk hooked on coffee and tea things that weren't good to be addicted to well, of course, there were worse things to get hooked on, Malcolm, however, was enthusiastic about his work he lived to work he was passionate and excited when a new case came up everyone at the NYPD was weirded out by him well aside from Dr. Edrisa who seemed to like Malcolm being around. You and Malcolm hadn't seen each in 10 years now he never ran into you on the street since you were never home the office was your home so much to the point where you made friends with the janitor who came in at night and cleaned the office rooms, your boss noticed how hard you worked but wondered if it was physically wearing you down he seemed worried about you but you always told him that you were alright and that you would do even better working nights. Of course, it isn't always recommended that you work the night shift especially with the state that you were in, the night was quiet for the most part it was just you since the janitor had already left his shift there you sat getting things ready for the next day, but little did you know that someone had come in someone who had a key card for the office building the footsteps came closer but since you were so focused on the computer screen you didn't seem to notice, the intruder crept closer and closer towards your desk, you picked up your cup of coffee and drank a bit of it but 30 minutes after that you felt funny, your vision started to become hazy you felt like you wanted to faint your speech was slurred and you passed out, you were unconscious. A stranger then came in and looked around when he saw the office was empty he came in, violently lifted your skirt and unzipped his pants quickly and took advantage of your unconscious body. After he had his way with you he injected you with a liquid then etched a name into your hand placing your body on the ground. 

The next morning Malcolm walked out of his loft seeing Gil Arroyo sitting there in his car waiting, this was a typical day just like any other with Malcolm and Gil and the team. Gil drove Malcolm to the scene of the crime they then made their way up to the 6th floor of the office building, there they saw JT and Dani on scene. Malcolm put on Nitrile gloves.

"Who is the victim?" Malcolm asked Gil 

"Y/N L/N" Gil answered standing there behind Malcolm 

Malcolm knew who it was but he couldn't say anything to the team otherwise they would take him off the case he couldn't make any indication that he knew you that you had once been his, His focused blue eyes looked over the woman just as he had with every other victim examining the body and the killer's state of mind. Malcolm saw three things red panties on the ground that were ripped, your purse, stockings on the carpeted floor and something etched into your hand. The name Malcolm Whitly was etched into your left hand there were also cuts in your leg there were 6 of them.

"What have we got Bright?"

"There was foul play this was a rape" 

How can you tell?" Dani asked 

"The red panties were taken off of her and ripped plus her pantyhose were taken off"

"Is she still alive?" JT asked 

"Yes she is but she's badly drugged when she wakes up she's going to feel what happened to her"

"This rape implies that whoever raped her was a serial rapist but he did this out of anger"

"Did you find anything else?"

"Yes my full name etched into her left hand"

"Bright is there something you want to tell us?" Gil asked 

He sighed looking down "Y/N isn't just a random victim..... she's my ex-girlfriend" 

"Bright if you need some time you can go home"

"I know what you are going to say that I'm too close to this but you are not taking me off this case"

"Alright Bright but any sign of being objective I take you off the case"

"Promise, alright I'll put a profile together" Malcolm left the crime scene 

"She needs to be sent to the hospital," Gil said 

"The ambulance is on their way" Dani answered worried about Malcolm 

"Is he going to be alright?" JT asked 

"I hope so" Gil answered 

Malcolm returned home and got started on his profile looking through the manila folder he could tell that this was personal the evidence had jumped out at him it was someone who knew that Y/N and he had been involved with each other in the past, it had to be someone who hated you he could tell the way that you were placed on the floor he could imagine how violent it was little did he know that you had just opened your eyes to see that you were in a hospital. 

Your eyes slowly opened getting used to the light you were in a hospital gown with things attached to your arms something was off though you felt like you had sex but not sex that you had consented to your body ached and felt weak, you wanted to speak but your words were slurred you wanted to scream but your screams only came out as little muffles you tried to move but you couldn't your body had been too drugged to even move which made you fall back into a slumber. Malcolm had just got into his bed putting his mouth guard in and putting his restraints on his eyes slowly closing eventually falling into a slumber until he started having night terrors his nightmare was about you. Malcolm woke up at 7 in the morning his stereo playing Daydream Believer "Good morning sunshine sleep well" he said while walking past the parrots' cage taking out his medication and taking them while drinking water, reading a message on a paper that said 'Trust Yourself" he spoke those words to himself getting dressed then getting a text from Gil. 

Malcolm made his way out of his loft hailing down a taxi to get to work, the taxi then stopping in front of the NYPD precinct he then paid the taxi driver telling him to keep the change. He walked into the precinct then walked into the meeting room Dani and JT were drinking some coffee and Gil stood there waiting for Malcolm to arrive. 

"Bright do you have a profile?" 

"Yes, our suspect is male, mid-'20s, rich but lives in a poorer part of the city and highly intelligent this rape was premeditated, he may have been planning this for years it was personal connecting Y/N and I to the suspect" 

"Why would the suspect live in a poor area if he is rich?"

"He knows that if he stood out he would be noticed, he isn't a genius but certainly has some level of intelligence" 

"Special agent Bright" a lady with a delighted voice walked in it was Edrisa. 

"Edrisa what have we got?" Gil asked

"I got negative results on the sperm it seems the suspect used a condom" 

"There wasn't one at the crime scene" Gil spoke 

"I might know the area where our suspect lives" Dani said chiming in.

"My old neighbourhood?" JT asked 

"Exactly," Bright said 

The team headed out with Gil pulling Malcolm aside.

"She's awake" 

"Y/N? can she speak?"

"Yes but only a bit she's still got drugs in her system" 

"I will go see her" 

"Are you sure kid?" 

"Yeah I will be okay" 

Malcolm then made his way to the hospital and asked which room you were in he had to sign the sign-in sheet since she didn't have any visitors. 

He saw her laying down eating her food in a hospital gown she looked depressed the nurse-led him to your room.

"Miss L/N you have a visitor"

You then looked up from your food the nurse left the room you saw him your ex-boyfriend, his blue eyes focused on you but for some reason you couldn't look him in the eyes. 

"Y/N," he said softly 

"Mr Bright" your voice was hoarse 

He caressed your chin and looked into your eyes "Y/N" 

You still couldn't look him in the face "You shouldn't be here Malcolm I don't want you to see me like this" tears coming down from your eyes.

Regardless of how things ended between You and Malcolm, he still cared about you he still loved you. 

"This must be tough for you " Malcolm knew he had to be gentle with you he knew how to speak to victims of rape.

You looked down tears still coming from your eyes.

He then walked closer to you sitting in the visitor chair beside the hospital bed.

"It's my fault Malcolm I should have-"

"It's not your fault Y/N" 

"Isn't it though? I was the one who stayed late"

"No it isn't you were targeted" 

"I was?" You looked up with your puffy eyes

"Yes, I care about you and am here to listen or help in any way I can" 

"Thank You Malcolm" you wiped your tears from your cheeks

"I promise I will find the person who did this" 

"With the FBI?" 

"No, I work with the NYPD now" 

"Oh that's good" 

Malcolm's face indicated that he was trying his best not to hug you not to mention anything that would trigger anything in your condition.

"Why can't I remember?" You asked curiously 

"You were drugged" 

"So there are drugs in my system?" 

"Yes that is what's making you weak that's why you can't remember"

"Umm I won't be much help" 

Malcolm made sure not to touch you for it could trigger a memory, causing you to scream you could even become volatile.

"It's fine I have to leave soon, but you can call me anytime" he reassured you 

You then grabbed his hand as he got up out of the chair.

"Y/N?" 

"Malcolm will I be okay?" 

"Yes I will see to it that you are cared for" 

You looked at him he was still as beautiful as he was when the two of you were together 

"What if I said I wanted you to take care of me?" 

"I can't Y/N I have to solve this case"

"Oh... I understand sorry"

"If you want I can visit you every chance I get"

You sighed "Do you still experience night terrors and tremors"

"Yes I do"

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Don't worry about me I will be fine"

"You haven't changed you always used to say that"

He smiled at you "I need to go now"

"Okay I understand it was good to see you, Malcolm" 

"It was good to see you as well, Y/N" 

Malcolm then left the hospital room and turned around smiling at you then closing the door behind him making his way home for the night he was relieved that you were still alive, although he knew you would never be the same again he wished he could have done more but at this point, all he could do was visit you to see how you were doing and make sure you got the help that you needed he felt like it was his responsibility as soon as he got home he heard humming coming from a woman upstairs in his loft then he saw his mother Jessica.

"Hello Mom Thank You for breaking in"

"Oh Malcolm dear you are home" 

"Yes I'm glad you noticed"

Jessica looked at her watch noticing that Malcolm was home later than usual 

"You were out late don't tell me you went to see your father again"

"No, I went to the hospital" 

"Hospital? did you go there to see someone?" she looked worried 

He looked down sighing and looked up at Jessica "Y/N" he hoped his mother wouldn't ask more questions 

"What happened Malcolm?"

He looked down once more "She was....... the victim of a crime"

"What crime Malcolm?"

"Y/N was raped"

"Oh my Malcolm I am so sorry" she hugged her son with her son hugging her back 

Every minute he was in that hospital room he wanted to hug you he wished that he could stay by your side, but he knew that the case was important he knew that if there was a rapist out there he needed to be caught before he committed another crime hopefully Malcolm and the team could catch him soon. 

"Mom she's being taken care of"

"It is going to ruin her life"

"I know that's why I am going to catch him" 

"Malcolm be careful" 

"I'll be fine I have already made up my mind"

"Your tremors, Malcolm"

"I know mom but my tremors have been fine recently" 

"You always say you are fine"

"Well this time I mean it" 

Jessica walked towards the stairs taking her coat off of the coat rack

"Well I will see you later hopefully soon, I love you, Malcolm," she said gently 

"I love you too Mom"

Jessica left his loft with him trying to hold his tears in he didn't want Jessica to worry any more than she had already been, but he knew all too well that this was going to be the case that would test his limits mentally and emotionally. 


End file.
